Hiccup and The Night Fury
by XoSpectator4
Summary: A futuristic Berk. A world where the Berk Guard fights off alien lifeforms that seem to attack. Hiccup is training to be a pilot and even has his own ship for space travel. But when he discovers something that can make his dreams come true, what will be the side effect? See how Hiccup becomes captain of his own ship in this Star Trek inspired take on HTTYD
1. Chapter 1

Several ships fly over the Horizon of a large city with futuristic streets and large buildings. Some of the ships fly over to what appears to be an Advanced Military Complex for training pilots and warriors alike.

(This is Berk...its twelve days North of Awesome and a few degrees South of being cooked alive. We sit just off the coast of Misery. This is our city. It's been here for over 7 decades. And this...this is the Berk Guard Training Complex ..My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III ...great name, I father believed that my name could scare off the aliens and other creatures when they came to attack...like now)

A smaller, red and orange painted ship lands in the vast yard of the complex and several creatures get out, carrying guns and a few Cannons. They immediately begin to open fire on the complex as its warriors come out to defend. Hiccup runs across the yard, dodging the enemy's gunfire aswell as the comments from his superiors telling him to get inside.

{I've gotta get to my garage!} He thinks as he is picked up by the shirt {Ah shit..} He is turned around and brought face toface with a large man sorting a larger than life red beard. "What are you doing out?!" The man looks around and drops Hiccup "Get inside..NOW!" (That is Commander Stoick the Vast...He is our leader...He oversees most training and handles most plans for battle..Legend has it He's been doing this since he was a kid...Do I believe it?) He watches as Stoick swings a plasma axe at one of the creatures, easily slicing its head off (Oh yeah..)

Hiccup turns and continues towards his garage. Upon reaching it he bursts through the door and quickly closes it before being met with the silhouette of a large man missing an arm and a leg. "Sorry I'm late." Hiccup says as he uts on some gloves and an apron. "Ya know...alien attacks." He walks over to the man, Gobber , and listens to him speak "Aw nevermind that now lad. Just get to work..." Hiccup looks at him bit surprised "Oh you didn't start without me?"

Gobber merely shrug "Your ship, not mine" He says referring to the large ship next to ship Hiccup proudly named: The Night Fury. Its a black ship with blue lights going over the sides.

The ship takes up most of the space in the garage, the garage being 200 feet high and the ship's height taking up 155 feet. The garage is 300 feet wide, the ship: 250 feet. Garage's Length:200 Feet, Ship: 150 ft. Hiccup and Gobber made sure to make the ship big, but also made sure to have plenty of working space.

Hiccup heads to the back and begins to work on the engine yet again. Having built most of the ship out of spare pieces of metal and the rest from old, abandoned ships he had found in the forest outside the city, he didn't havemuch for an engine. Though they had recently made a breakthrough. It took a week or so, but he and Gobber finally managed to patch up the holes and damage done to the engine from guns and lasers taken in battle.

"Got it! It's finally patched!" Hiccup exclaims in Joy as a loud noise is heard above them "Oh no...nonononono!" He yells seeing the roof getting blasted open by the enemy's cannons. "Why here?!" he yells in frustration as Gobber replies "They always go for the biggest buildings in the hopes of causing the most damage." {Agh this is just great... had to beg my dad for this place to work in and now its geting destroyed!} Hiccup sighs in frustration as he walks over to a wall holding a few weapons and picks up two laser pistols..Or atleast they were before he worked on them. Now they were able to fire lasers and even concentrated beams of ice and at a great rate. Rates that only Laser Assault Rifles could fire at.

He walks over, putting the pistols in the holsters on his belt and heads outside. Upon hitting the door, he notices Gobber already hard at work fighting off the aliens and decides to lend a hand. He takes aim with one of the pistols and fires a beam of ice. But it misses and instead hits the flagpole. The metal in the pole is frozen and eventually it begins to fall, landing on the enemy's ship. {Okay good thing: I took out the enemy ship...bad thing: I did it using the flag that's been here since Berk was established} "Hiccup!" He hears Stoick yell (One more thing I should mention) Hiccup turns towards him hesitantly "Yes...dad?"

Stocik has a face on. A mixture of anger and disappointment. Yet there's pride in there a bit of pride for his son taking out the enemy ship "Home...now" He says as He calls Gober over. "Get him home" Hiccup rolls his eyes and walks behind Gobber, ignoring the teasing from the trainees. Among them are Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston :Training to be Officers and Make Simple Street arrests..They never really liked hardwork, but enjoyed the things that come with their dream roles. Fishlegs Ingerman: One of two people who didn't make fun of Hiccup. How could he? He and Hiccup were best friends and He's even helped Hiccup with his ship before. Snotlout Jorgenson :Hiccup's annoying, brash and arrogant younger cousin. Though he's a year younger than Hiccup, he sees himself as being superior. Mainly because he was in such good shape and Hiccup was skinny. And Astrid Hofferson: The other one who didnt make fun of Hiccup. He doesn't know why and he doesn't question it. Because he has a huge crush on her.

He yawns as he walks past them and gets into the large, wheeless futuristic truck on the street with Gobber. The truck activates and lifts off of the ground using hover jets and flies off to the Haddock Household a few blocks away. Upon reaching it, Hiccup gets out and slams the door in anger while Gobber follows, used to seeing the bickering of the Haddock boys. Hiccup unlocks the door to the 2 story, 6 bedroom house and heads inside to the living room.

"He never listens! I mean he just NEVER listens...Gah I swear sometimes its...like" He then puts on his best impression of Stoick "Someone brought me the wrong baby...I asked for a child with huge arms and a low I.Q. this...this is a walking fishbone!" Gobber simply laughs a bit at this "You should know he wouldn't listen by now Hiccup...your father just...has a hard head" He says as he turns to leave "Ill be by to pick you up in the mornin" He says before walking out the door.

Hiccup sighs and heads out the backdoor immediately, walking down the street. He heads past the park and eventually into the woods. Upon reaching the woods, he sighs and sits on a large rock looking up at the sky. He then notices a stream of smoke coming from a few meters away. He quickly runs toward it and his eyes widen as he reaches a crater. Inside the crater is one of the enemy ships..Damaged but not too bad. He walks over to it, drawing one of his pistols and slowly approaches the cockpit. The ship is 20 feet tall , 15 feet long and 20 feet wide. It's round...Like an escape pod. He only assumes it is and opens the cockpit and to his surprise...Its empty. "No signs of forced entry or exit...Looks like it may have detached from its main ship when it was hit. " He says as he takes a screwdriver out of his belt and walks over to it. He gets into the pod and attempts to start it up. "Come on..." He says in the hopes of using this pod as a means of finally getting his own ship running.

The pod finally starts up and takes off throughout the wods, hitting a few trees and then hitting a large rock. It hits the ground as Hiccup shuts it off, his heart beating fast and he jumps out of the pod. "I...I.I...I gotta get this to the garage...but how?" He wonders as he looks up, smirking.

* * *

 _ **Hi Guys, devineggins4 here thanking you all for reading this story. I had this idea of A Star Trek like HTTYD world for a long time and had tried to find fanfics with the same idea..I couldn't find any so I figured why not do it myself. Please follow and review this story for more! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup rushed away from the forest and ran all the way to the Academy. Upon reaching his garage, he bursts through the door and stops to catch his breath. "Bad...idea...running...5...blocks..." He pants heavily as he walks over to the mini fridge in the corner and picks up a bottle of water. As he drinks from it, he turns towards the Night Fury and smiles before grabbing a wheel barrow , some tools and a blowtorch. He piles the items into the wheel barrow and covers them with a tarp as he heads back out. Avoiding the strange looks from his superiors and a few peers, he exits the grounds and speed walks through the city and to the forest.

"Alright ..lets get started." He says as he walks over to the pod and begins to work on removing the top part of it using the blowtorch. After working on it for a few hours, Hiccup piles the engine, jet boosters and a few pieces of metal into his wheel barrow and heads back to theAcademy, covering it all with the tarp. As he enters the courtyard , he is met with the familiar face of his cousin Snotlout "Come to gloat again Snot?" he asks as he and Snotlout walk towards the garage "Nope...came to show off ..this!" He yells as he opens a bag and pulls out a blazer, with several medals on the sleeve.

"Oh wow you got promoted , hooray." Hiccup says in an uninterested tone as he unlocks the garage. He stops and turns around to see that Snotlout had walked off to brag about his promotion to other people in the courtyard. He pushes the wheel barrow inside and uncovers all of the parts, then he gets to work.

 _ **2 Hours Later**_

Hiccup walks out of the garage and locks up before heading to the facility. He opens the front door and feels a rush of cool air blow past him as he makes his way down the long hall. Hiccup opens the door at the end of the hall and heads through another one, reaching the cafeteria, where he sees Fishlegs reading a book at a table. He walks to the lunch line and picks up a tray, placing an apple, a plate o spaghetti, a bottle of Coke and a small plate of garlic bread onto it. He heads over and sits next to Fishlegs and begins to eat. Fishlegs looks over at his friend "Made much progress on the Night Fury?" Hiccup continues to eat and then speaks "Yeah...I found something Fish...but you can't tell anyone what I'm about to show you"

After eating, Hiccup and Fishlegs head out to the garage . As Hiccup unlocks the door and opens it he turns to his friend "Now don't freak out" He says as he walks into the garage with Fishlegs close behind. Fishlegs rolls his eyes "Why would I possibly freak o-" he immediately stops speaking upon seeing the pieces of the alien pod lying on the center of the floor. "W-w-w-where did you get that?! Why do you have that!? Does anyone else know!? Oh sweet mother of Thor!" Hiccup looks around and walks over to him in a rush to calm his friend down. "No one knows about this...and they're not gonna find out...so you don't tell, kay Fish? Kay!" He says as he walks to the back of the large ship and continues his instillation of the technology. Fishlegs shakes his head in disbelief. "But where did you find it?"

 **Meanwhile, in the forest.**

A strange black figure crawls around the crater that once held its pod. It looked on as its pod was now in pieces, most of its parts missing including the engine. The creature growls as it gets closer and sniffs around, in an attempt to pick up the scent of whatever took apart its pod. It turns its head East and heads off, letting out a load sound. It sounded like a howl mixed with a growl and carried all across Berk. It was a way of alerting its comrades to its location. They'd arrive soon to help creature took off, its black scales shining in the sunlight as it hurried across a street, careful not to draw any attention from the humans. It knew this would take a while.

 **Back in the garage.**

Hiccup and Fishlegs work on the new and improved engine on the Night Fury. "So it was just sitting there in the forest?" Fishlegs asks Hiccup as he properly adjusts the engine. "Yup...nothing and no one else was around so I just...took it apart and brought all these parts here. It's really a stroke of luck." Hiccup says with a chuckle as Fishlegs walks over to a table holding several tools. "We've only ever taken it out on test flights four other times. Only two were successful...Think it'll go better this time?" Fishlegs asks as Hiccup opens the door to the ship. "I'm sure of it...Let's go for about three hours..." he says as his best friend heads into the ship "Or atleast until the fuel cell dies." He says as he closes the door and heads to the pilots seat in the main cockpit. Fishlegs sits in the co-pilot seat next to him. "Converting power from fuel cell into jet engine. Transferring energy into boosters for thrust mode. We have lift in 5...4...3...2.." Fishlegs continued to countdown as the roof to the garage opened up, two large pieces of it sliding to the opposite sides to make space. "1." He says as Hiccup grabs hold of the manual transmission lever and pushes it forward, causing the ship to hover out of the garage. Outside the trainees and even trainers watch as the now complete Night Fury truly takes flight. The ship turns towards the sky and takes off at Mach 5. It blurs across the sky, Hiccup used the alien technology to create a new windshield. One that was equipped with software that allowed the ship's crew to see as it reached vast speeds.

"Fishlegs...I think we did it.."


	3. Chapter 3

As the Night Fury blurred across the skyline, the people of the city of Berk looked on in amazment. Never before had a Berk ship had such excellent speed, mixed with coloring of the ship it was a spectacle to behold. As they soared over the city, they soon found themselves to be in the next county over and quickly turned around.

As thy re-Entered the Berk city limits, Hiccup looked over at the Fuel Cell status bar and smiled as he turned to Fishlegs. "Its still at 100% even after a three hour flight" Fishlegs nodded with a smile as he pulled a hologram displaying the fuel cells information.

"With a fuel cell this powerful it'd take exactly...380.999976 hours to delpete 5% of the battery...its amazing!" he yells in glee as Hiccup's smile widens further. The two soon returned to the Academy and parked the ship back in the garage, landing slowly. As they shut down the ships engine a loud sound erupted from outside. A sound that the two knew all too well. "Another attack already?!" Hiccup shouted as he rushed to the exit alongside Fishlegs. The two young men rushed around the garage grabbing what they needed. Fishlegs grabbed two of Hiccup's spare laser pistols and Hiccup grabbed his own modified fire and ice pistols. The two ran outside and took a look around, the carnage they saw overwhelmed them.

The Academy's main building was destroyed and covered in fire and ash. The cadets and officers stormed out to hold down the fort, while the commanding officers stayed inside with the technicians to plan their next move. Probably a bad idea given the building was under heavy fire from a horde of Draghoons (The official Name for the aliens that attacked). Draghoon Type 1- The Gronkle.

Gronkles are large and tank like, they have yellow green skin with green rock like plating over their arms, legs, back and the long tails they sported. They were the strongest of the Draghoons, though also the slowest and dumbest. They, like all draghoons, don't use guns. They instead use their own bodies given their biological structures are slightly altered from their brethren. They are able to fire balls of flame from their throats, able to melt straight through solid steel. These were the ones currently tearing through the Academy's cruisers and tanks with ease. Wouldn't be best to take on one of them let alone a horde.

Hiccup turned his attention then over to the Deadly Nadders, three of them opening fire on the main hall. They were slim, almost as slim as Hiccup himself. But they were brutal. They were only 6 inches shorter than the Gronkles, which stood at 7'0 even. These 6'6 beasts were sly and blue scaled creatures, built similar to a human. Save for the protruding spikes from their backs, long tails, misshapen arms and legs and slawed hands. Oh and the fire breath. They are able to grow long yellow spikes from their backs, which they use to tear through, you guessed it, steel.

As Hiccup's mind contemplated what to do next, Fishlegs began to activate the Night Fury once more and pulled Hiccup inside, and out of his trance. "Woah! Woah! What are we doing?" Hiccup asks as a panicked Fishlegs prepared for lift off and activated the weapons systems. "We're saving the academy.." Fishlegs replied as Hiccup smirked and walked over to the pilots seat, setting the ship on Autopilot. He and Fishlegs both nod as they take off to the weapons stations. Turret systems in the back of the ship firing hot plasma at 120,990 meters per second (270646.922 mph). Hiccup had to admit, it was a good idea getting Ruff and Tuff in to help wit this. Hopefully they all lived to see it pay off.

Hiccup moved his scope towards the tall yet slim orange scaled spiky Monsterous Nightmares that approached the cafeteria. It was a ghastly beast who was able to set its whole body ablaze manually. Unlike his brethren, the M.N.M. only fired straight forward streams of flame from its hands. Hiccup quickly opened fire on the M.N.M. using a newer weapon that they recently installed, Hiccup nicknamed it the frost cannon. It fired concentrated beams of ice that were able to put out flames as hot as 2,300 degrees. As he fired the first beam, a smile crossed his face. The 's falmes had been put out and its body was now slowing down. Hiccup applied more ice to the creature, causing its body to become so brittle that it shattered as Snoutlout swung his axe at it. Hiccup's brash cousin looked up and then swiftly looked back down, not acknowledging Hiccup (per the usual).

As Hiccup continued his Nightmare assault, Fishlegs opened fire with the plasma Turrets, ripping through about 12 Zippleback. The zippleback were...special. They were green and yellow scaled, about 2 inches shorter than the Gronkle and had incredibly sharp teeth. They also had two heads and two tails. A unique feature of theirs? One head spits gas and the other spits fire to ignite a larger flame. They weren't the brightest of beasts. Fishlegs preoccupation with them was soon over when he found a larger , black figure standing near the entrance to the Academy.

"H...hiccup!? Is that what i think it is?!"

Hiccup whipped his head around to see what had drawn his best friend's attention. "Oh my Thor...its a Night Fury...a real one" He had been fascinated with the leegnd of the black sclaed Night Fury for as long as he could remember. No one had ever seen one before now. He looked closely at it. It was big. about 5 inches shorter thanthe Gronkle. Its body was...big to say the least. Arms were large, legs and upper body too. Mid riff slightly skinny. It stod there firing blue plasma blasts from its mouth, similar to Hiccup's own ship. Hiccup had gone as far as to actually name a ship after this mythological beast.

Hiccup turned fire to the Night Fury...but missed. The damn thing moved so swiftly and jumped down to the ground, swinging one of its large arms and sending a cadet flying into a cruiser. Hiccup turned the turret once again, this time calling out to Fishlegs "Synch fire!" .

upon hearing this call, Fishlegs turned his turret and both of them attempted to shoot the quick moving beast below as it darted through the Academy grounds. "Ugh! This is impossible. He just keeps running!" Fishlegs yelled in frustration. Upon hearing this, Hiccup's eyes lit up "Then lets make sure he has nothing to run on...shoot at the ground, up the power and create some holes."

Fishlegs nods and does just that. Hiccup would freeze a portion of the ground below and fishlegs would fire at it, blowing a hole into the ground. Hiccup's idea expanded as he fired the ice beam at the ground itself "Don't shoot the ice this time" he told Fish. Both watched as the Night Fury slipped on the ice and then slid into one of the open holes. This was the opening Hiccup needed as he fired the ice beam straight down into the hole, keeping a steady and continous stream of ice. Whenevr it seemed as thoough the ice was cracking, he just continued the assault. Finally after a good 5 minutes, he stops upon seeing that the creature was completely frozen.

Hiccup and Fishlegs let out a sigh of relief, before being notifed that the ship had been hit. The hit was nothing bad but it was an annoyance to Hiccup who quickly froze a Nadder in a block of ice. They looked on to see that their fellow cadets had finished the fight below. They then landed the Night Fury and shut down the engine , then headed outside.

As they looked around at their fellow cadets a cheer rang out from the crowd. The battle was won...for now. Now all they had to do was clean up. And fix the Academy. Meaning class is canceled for a while. Hiccup looked over as he saw his father exiting the building with two unconscious people in his arms. He handed them off to a medic then rushed over to the garage "Hiccup!" he yelled as he approached the boy.

Hiccup nodded "I'm fine dad...and the Night Fury worked perfectly. Also..we may have caught a REAL night fury" he said with a slight awkward chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

As Stoick marched around the now ruined Berk academy, he let out a very much audible sigh as his son rambled on behind him. While the Chief Officer felt great pride in what his son had done he still had to tend to the matter of the destroyed school "Hiccup!" The Vast man shouted "We will get to that soon" Hiccup stopped there upon hearing this and gave a brief nod. Stoick let out a sigh as he Pat his son on the back with his large hand, knocking him forward a bit. "I'm proud of what you've done son...And I have spoken with the other administrators about this" he says as he takes a knee and places both hands upon his Auburn haired offsprings shoulders. Forest eyes meet forest eyes as the two looked at one another and finally Stoick spoke ''Son we've decided to reward you by ending your pilots training"

Hiccups eyes widened in shock upon hearing this as he shuck his head quickly "Ending my training?! But I'm the top of my classes! How is this a re-" he was silenced by a large hand coming in front of his face "You didn't let me finish lad... We're allowing you to be Captain of your ship and run a few delivery tasks for Berk...Nothing too serious just a small promotion" Stoick said as he reassured him.

Hiccup's expression quickly changed to that of a toothy grin as he hugged his father "Thank you dad...I promise I won't let you down" he says with determination as the two pull away. Stoick nods at his son "I know you won't...And neither will your crew". Hiccup raises an eyebrow at the mention of a crew. He knew he'd need one but he hadn't made a choice yet , given he was pretty much an outcast among his fellow students.

"Dad I haven't chosen any free members yet...Well aside from Fish" he says in all honesty. Stoick stands up and adjusts the gold buttons on his dark blue blazer before wiping off the badge over his left pectoral. "Your crew has already been chosen and assigned to meet with you in your garage tomorrow at 0900 hours". He says as he picks up a small device, which looked like a SD Card, handing it to Hiccup. The boy nodded briefly before placing it into his minicomputer, Academy standard device that he had improved to better suit his own needs.

A hologram pops up and reveals 5 different information sheets about his crew. He shook his head lightly and let out a groan at seeing the names "Thorston, Ruffnut. Thorston, Tuffnut. Jorgenson, Snotlout. Hofferson, Astrid. Ingerman, Fishlegs..." Truly, Fishlegs was the only name he'd been happy about. The others...He doubted they'd follow his directions. Given how they usually hound him about his mistakes this was not going to be easy. "I'll...Try my best sir" he says as he places the files back and looks up to his father, who gives a nod and salute, one which Hiccup returns. The boy watches his father head down the hall and through the double doors , before turning and rushing out of the building himself. He ran to the garage and quickly shut the door behind him as he headed into the Night Fury and took a seat in the pilot's seat. The ship had plenty of room and accommodations for a crew...But it was just something so sudden. He let out a brief sigh before activation. The ship took off slowly at first as the HUD appeared on the super strong windshield , lighting up before Hiccup's eyes.

Outside of the garage and in the back of the facility sat 4 of Hiccup's new crew. Snotlout, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut sat at a bench in the courtyard conversing. "This is gonna be so laaaame!" Ruffnut said with a bored sigh. She clearly was not livid about their new assignment. Astrid merely shrugged as she took a look at the bright blue blade of her plasma axe . "So long as he's not an idiot about this I don't care" she replied as Tuff and Snot arm wrestled behind them, Snot winning easily. "I'm good as long as my annoying cousin doesn't try anything on you babe" And with that Astrid swiftly swatted him upside his head "I am not your BABE Jorgenson" she snapped at him before returning to her axe. Tuffnut and Ruffnut laughed at the interaction as Tuff shrugged "I don't know... We did help him set up weapons and I've been dying to see just what our work can do...Plus have You SEEN his fire and ice guns?! Those things are mad cool. If he can make that then there's no telling what he could make for us."

{THE NEXT DAY: Hiccup's Garage}

The 5 members of Hiccup's crew arrived at the exact time they'd been given the previous day. They were all in different moods currently. Ruff and Tuff had been excited to use the ship's weapons systems. Fishlegs had been nervous to hear what they had to say about the ship he'd helped his best friend work so hard on. Snotlout was bored out of his mind and becoming annoyed at waiting so long, he had taken to talking to Astrid as they waited. And finally the Axe Maiden herself was annoyed by Snotlout's banter and flirtations. She really wanted to hit him, but before she got the chance to, the Night Fury appeared in all it's greatness before their eyes. The ship was cloaked the whole time and they hadn't even been the wiser.

They looked on in a mixture of awe and joy as the entrance to the ship opened and out stepped a newly dressed Hiccup H. Haddock. He was wearing a blazer similar to his father's, except this one was dark green and had a red symbol over his left pectoral. This was his official symbol for the Night Fury . It resembled the head of the fabled Dragoon in question , except in red with black eyes and mouth. He looked over at his new crew with a smile as he walked over to them, trying not to stumble or look like a clown as he did so.

They looked at him.

He looked at them.

And they looked at each other.

Then back to him.

Hiccup cleared his throat before finally speaking up. "It's uh...Great to see you all here...Crew.." The others nodded along at this with different expressions upon their faces. Fishlegs was more than ready at this time as he walked over with a bright smile "Ready to go captain!" He said as he headed inside of the ship, the others begrudgingly following behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup and His crew entered the vast ship after a quick introduction to the technology and weapons systems. Hiccup was hesitant in trusting most of them, but he had no choice. If they were going to be spending as much time together as planned, they're going to need trust in one another.

He watched as Fishlegs prepped for take-off and The Twins took the helm at the weapons area in the chrome colored front of the ship. Astrid took her station at the navigation desk, plotting the course for their first official mission as the Night Fury Crew. Snotlout took his seat a few feet from Hiccup. And Fishlegs stood at his set up in the back area of the ship, in his lab.

It was a legit team. For the most part. Teams grow sometimes. But they don't always grow. He looked around at them with a bright smile as their ship took off on their first official flight. It soared over Berk and soon jetted off, exiting the Earth's atmosphere. He took in a deep breath as the ship went onward and stared out at the stars.

Hiccup: Leader of this ragtag group and Commander of the ship.

Astrid: Navigation and lead Tactical Officer.

Fishlegs: Medical and Science Officer.

Ruffnut: Weapons worksmith and extraiordianaire.

Tuffnut: Munitions and Explosives Tactician.

Snotlout:...water boy and second in command of ship.

Hiccup watched in silence before exhaling in boredom. The silence was painful and the awkwardness in the air was killing pretty much everyone. Even Fishlegs who sauntered away from his station to take a seat in the cockpit of the ship. Ruff and Tuff spun around in their chairs as Snotlout tried adjusting his. Astrid tried focusing on the star map, but it was pointless given the ship knew where to go. No one knew what to do or say.

So Hiccup gave it a shot . "So...this is cool..." He says in a somewhat meek tone as he tried to appeal to everyone else in the room . He looks around at them with a hopeful yet clearly uncomfortable smile and hoped someone would say something.

Astrid nodded "Yeah I mean...yeah..." Hiccup bit his lip and turned back to the windshield staring out once again. Until the silence was cut short by Ruffnut "The academy is gone...let's talk about stuff dealing with that or something...anything to kill the boredom!" Hiccup have a nod to this "Well that was an...interesting day"

"The whole front of the academy goes up in flames and you think it's interesting? Wow.." Snotlout replies with a sneer as Hiccup rolls his eyes in annoyance "Okay Snot what's your input on the situation?" Snotlout finally turned to meet the looks of everyone around. "I..." He tried looking for the words to form a statement but failed. "Whatever"

Hiccup scoffed at this and turned back towards the open void of space that they traversed through slowly. They were going to reach their destination in approximately three hours and forty one minutes.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Hunt Begins

The Night Fury crew's journey was a long one. Left with nothing more to do, The crew took to the kitchen and began to play a game of cards. Hiccup had won twice, with Astrid tailing him with one win over the others.

The crew members eyes scanned over the cards and each other hostily as they carried on.

Hiccup was just about to unveil his Trump card in this game: a full house. But something drew their attention from their game and to the front of the ship. They rushed to their stations as a fleet of rock formations hurtled their way.

Ruff and Tuff took ahold of the two main turrets in the front of the ship , firing off at the incoming asteroids. Astrid began to plan out a thorough course that would get them through the field with little to no damage done. Snotlout and Hiccup watched from their positions, for this was truly a job for weapons and Navigation. Fish legs took the helm, guiding the ships controls throughout the field using the piloting skills both he and Hiccup had picked up at the academy.

Several scratches were heard very clearly from inside of the ship, Hiccup cringing as his ship was violated buy the rocks as they passed through. Tuffnut's and Ruffnut had begun to make a game of this, deciding that whoever blasted the most was declared the winner.

This was expected of the two twins, who were notoriously childish at the academy.

Fishlegs looked on as the course that Astrid set appeared before his eyes, he then began evasive maneuvers while flying the ship. With the Twins' shooting, Astrid's course and Fishlegs' piloting, the crew made it out of the asteroids field with time to spare.

Their destination, a lone planet in the Archipelago System known as Helheim, was in view. They landed the ship on a cliff in Helheim and exited the shop adorned in hyper space suits Hiccup and Fishlegs had created ahead of time.

They stretched out to adjust to the wearer's size and used nano technology and biochemistry to synch into the oxygen cells in the air and transfer them throughout the wearer's body, containing them inside for later usage ,and killing the need for an oxygen tank. They also included wire grips that tapped into aspects of the electromagnetic spectrum to allow the wearer's to grapple to surfaces using the hooks and wired provided in the hip of the suits.

Hiccup looked as is his black , red and silver suit glowed blue for a moment, indicating the oxygen field was active before fading from sight. He turned to his crewmates who were for the most part astounded by the technology the two science nerds had created.

Tuffnut's smile was as wide as his arms stretched it while he poked and prodded at the rubber like material, the patches of dark green on his suit reflecting little light. "This is so cool! Hey could you guys make like infinite self cleaning underwear?!" Ruffnut nodded at this idea "Very useful" she said as she stared at her yellow and black suit.

Fishlegs walked towards the edge of the cliff, his orange and black suit stretching to suit his heavier size. Snotlout merely crossed his arms and scoffed, not showing how interested he truly was in the black and dark gray suit he wore.

Astrid smirked at the unique material and the idea behind it ''This had to have taken you guys forever to make. The materials, the tech and even the research alone. "

Hiccup turned towards her as his face flushed lightly ''Well uh yeah we took our time. Made these while we worked on the ship. We've been making that ship for years and these suits were a neat idea we got if we ever , ya know ...got our own crew. And now that we do have a crew it's a perfect time to use them. Alright , here's our mission'' he says as he takes out a phone and projects a holographic map of this side of the planet.

He drug his finger across the map and pinpointed their location. "We're here, our Target is the Thunderdrum, an ancient Helheim Dragoon that dwells here, size unknown. He do know that it produces incredibly powerful soundwaves. We have to collect a sample of it's skin and bring it back to the lab at the Academy in order for them to work on a new defense system.''. He tapped on to another part of the hologram which sent the information and map to everyone's phones.

Astrid walked over and turned towards the others "We're splitting into three teams. Ruff and Tuff, you too head to Vlüd Gulch and search. Snotlout and Fishlegs" Snotlout groaned at this "You two head to the Vläck Horizon Forest and search for it , be wary of the trees and the animals. Hiccup and I will search Vlüe Canyon for the Thunderdrum."

The teams have a collective nod as they understood the mission at hand. They headed back into the ship and reached the armroy to prepare themselves "Thunderdrums make loud sounds...sooo a shockwave cannon oughta shut em up!" Ruffnut shouted to her twin as the two picked up two Shockwave Cannons, the same size and similar build to - minus the very wide nose, an AK-47.

Snotlout picked up a black hole grenade launcher and slungs it over heels shoulder, watching as Fishlegs grabbed a much smaller weapon. ''Are you serious? We're up against a Thunderdrum and you go small?!" He says with a scoffed as he rolls his eyes and walks of, Fishlegs glaring his way.

Hiccup picked up his usual weapons, his twin Laser/Ice Blasters. For added measure he grabbed his newest weapon which he referred to as : The Hyper Blade. The Hyper blade was built like a katana, save for the res colored blade which could be ignited to give an extra advantage in battle. He placed it into his back and holstered his guns then looked to Astrid who grabbed her plasma axe and a last shield, a shield that could expand from a small handle and retract back.

''Alright first mission as the Night Fury crew..

This'll be a breeze" he remarks as they exit the ship. As they reach the outside it's apparent to them that their other crewmates had gone

"Well that was fast. Just me and you now" Hiccup comments as he turns towards Astrid, not realizing she had begun to walk towards the Canyon already. "Hey wait up" he called over as he ran to her side then slowed to walk alongside her.

528Ñ5-The Twins

Ruffnut and Tuffnut peered over the edge of the Gulch "Maaan that is DEEP" Tuffnut said as his sister kicked a few pebbles down. ''Better use that climbing thingy." Ruff commented while pulling on a small hook connected to the hip of her suit. She pulled out a wire and placed the hook down, watching as it connected to the rock like a magnet. Tuff had inadvertently wrapped himself with it and quickly moved to untangle. As he did this, the end of his wire clipped to the rock below like a magnet and he tripped over the edge of the Gulch, falling with a shriek ''AAHHHH!" Ruffnut shook her head as she slid down the side of the Gulch.

She reached the bottom and looked over at her brother who was still tangled and in a dazed state , hanging near the side of the Gulch. "Wow" she said as she tapped on to a release switch on her suit, cashing the hook to release and reel back into her suit, the force from that pushing her forward "Yikes" she commented as she got a grip of herself and walked over to the hanging Tuff, releasing his chord and watching as he fell to the ground.

His wire began to untagle quickly, leaving him to roll and spin while lying down until it placed itself ''Ow..."

"Come on idiot! We gotta find the...Thunder...drum..."Ruffnuts words went on as she watched a large figure stalk towards the two of them. The figure appeared to be a person, nearly the size of Stoick. Ruffnut gripped her Shockwave Dispersal Cannon and raised in defense, Tuffnut doing the same.

The figure moved as though it were chuckling , and an eerie goice carried on throughout the Gulch as the light show on his face, revealing a dark haired man with a beard.

"What's a person doing on Helheim...and in Vlüd Gulch?'' Tuffnut questioned the man who raised his hands in defense, his dark black leather suit shining slightly. "I mean ya no harm, just come searching fer fruit. Ne'er expected to meet any people out ere." The voice spoke in a Berk like accent . "Me name is...well is long forgotten. But the people ere call me , Treacher"

"Treacher? Oh cool cause you wander around treacherous places?!" Tuffnut shouts as he lowers his gun.

Treacher shakes his head as he draws out a long stick, which had a blade wrapped around one of it's ends "It's because I can be veeeeery treacherous" he commented with an evil smile as he swung at Ruffnut, whofires off the shockwave blaster in defense. The shockwave blows through the wood and tears the staff in half , while forcing Treacher back to the ground.

"Yeaaaaaaah , we're getting outta here'' she said hastily grabbing at Tuff and pulling him the opposite way. Treacher Rose to his feet and grabbed the bladed peice of the staff , growling lowly "You avent escaped me et!" He shouted as he then whistled loudly , awakening some form of beast that rushed after them

"Oh Gods, Oh God's, Oh God's Oh my-" Tuff shouted as the creature's image became clear, showing off red scales and gnarly teeth. It grabbed onto them with it's teeth and lifted them upwards, flying them and to Treacher "Aw man...I really hope the others are having better luck" Ruffnut said with a huff as Tuff fought to get free.

{ Snotlout and Fishlegs}

Fishlegs shined a light throughout the dark Forest as they moved onward. It wasn't the sky causing the darkness but the vast and great amount of trees that blocked out the sun. It was nearly impossible to see throughout.

Fishlegs shook slightly with fear as they moved onward, Snotlout turning back and snapping "Hey! Chill out. This Forest is nothing'' he says as he turns back, hiding the fear that ran throughout his body.

Suddenly a loud shriek caught both of their attention , causing the two to whip their heads in the direction of the sound "Oh geez" Snotlout said as the fear shown on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup slid down the side of a ditch and stared down at a green liquid sitting on the ground below. He kneeled down beside it and took out a test tube from a carry-on pouch attached to his suit, then scooped some of it into the tube and placed it away for sampling. He then picked up a stick lying nearby and poked the liquid, watching as it stuck to the stick like gum. The liquid then began to show signs of burning, as the stick began to shorten with a hiss. Heat released from the end of it as it burned away.

Hiccup took out a small journal and wrote down what he'd seen. "Foreign liquid, able to melt through wood.'' his eyes lit up as he quickly opened his pouch and pulled out the tube. The glass was in perfect condition. "Doesn't melt glass" he writes down as Astrid stalks around the area, her eyes glancing every which way.

Hiccup stood and walked over to her, staring off into the distance. "There's something near" Astrid said following his line of sight to a few trees and bushes. The red sky over the planet seemingly provided extra light as they could clearly see trees shaking and bushes being pushed aside

"An invisible dragöön?" Hiccup wondered aloud as Astrid brought a tiger up to her lips, making a shush sound as she moved forward slowly. Hiccup watched and moved behind her, reaching for one of his Blasters as they approached.

The two stopped walking once they were about 15 feet from the first tree and just stood there, waiting.

It didn't take long before whatever invisible creature that was before them, brushed past a tree. Hiccup quickly fired off a beam of ice at the center of it , watching as it's body uncamoflauged the creature.

"Welp, here we go."

The creatures torso was covered in frost, leading it to roar in anger and rush towards the two of them.

{ Fishlegs and Snotlout}

The two heavier set boys ran throughout the Forest as the Thunderdrum chased behind them, it's soundwaves tearing through the forest and tearing through the trees before hitting them and launching them forward. They crashed into the ground and Snotlout quickly recovered, grabbing his gun and opening fire while Fishlegs tapped into the communications tech to alert the others.

''GUYS! WE FOUND IT! GET TO OUR LOCATION WE'RE IN THE FOREST !!" He shouted into the communicator quickly , hoping to alert someone soon.

Hiccup listened in while ducking behind a tree "Kinda busy right now!" He yelled back as Astird swung her axe at the nose of the creature they were faced with, receiving a blast of heat in response. Her suit took the heat from the blast but the force sent her flying into a tree and led her to drop her axe.

Hiccup watched this and fired off both of his Blasters using two streams of ice to freeze the beasts mouth shut. '' Swing for his mouth!!" He shouted to Astrid as he rushed over.

The axe wielding nav cadet grabbed her weapon and did as she was told , crashing the blade through the ice and watching as it shattered. The creature's mouth was still intact but now bore a deep cut from Astrid.

Hiccup fired off an ice beam at it's legs, freezing on of them in place. This left Astrid with another weak point and the maiden lept over, bringing her weapon down onto it's leg with a crash.

That swing actually did more damage, as the beasts leg was hanging on just barely. Hiccup tossed over a small cube shaped device which went off and sent the beast onto it's back in a cloud of dark blue and purple energy.

The beast shook slowly , a sign of it being incapacitated for the time being. Hiccup watched it's movements and looked at it's eyes, a familiar sense of fear instilled within them. In some way he felt sympathy for the dragöön and his own eyes widened as Astrid walked over to deliver a fatal blow. "Astrid wait!" He called out , grabbing her attention as she faced him with an eyebrow raised in question.

Hiccup was lost for words at that moment and shook his head slightly "There's no time...we need to get to Snot and Fish, fighting that beast took most of our time we can't afford to wait any longer." He walked over and looked over at a scale , then picked it up. "This can help the Academy." Astrid placed her axe onto her back and walked past him "Let's get a move on'' she said abruptly as she ran off towards the forest.

{The Twins}

Ruff and Tuff were dragged throughout the Gulch by Treacher and his beast , the two of them grumbling angrily. They weren't even mad that they were captured anymore,they were upset because they had grown bored.

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

Both voices chimed in similtaniously much to the chagrin of Treacher "Will you two please SHUT UP?!?" He spat at the twins who merely stuck their tongues out .

"If you're gonna kidnap someone, at least have something fun for them to do while they wait to die or be cooked alive or whatever" Tuffnut retorts as ruff kicks at the dirt "Yeaah, this is boring!" Treacher brings a palm to his face and drags it from his forehead down to his lips before shaking his head "Startin ta tink it'd been better if I'd just leff ya two back tere"

Ruff grumbled lowly ''Maybe it would've ." She retorted while trying to find a way to free herself. Her hands moved around her suit until she found a small pressure plate on her wrist. She tapped it several times in an attempt to draw some form of reaction. The plate soon projected a hologram showing several options.

"Oooooh'' Tuff marveled at the HUD as Ruff looked back to assure Treacher wasn't looking. "Taser mode. Let's see what you can do" she says as she taps this option , causing several volts of electricity to flow from the suit and into the beast that carried them.

"Wicked!!" Tuff shouted as they were released by the beast who scurried back in pain. "Yeah but my suits battery just went down to like half."

"We have batteries?!" Tuff shouts questioning this. Before his sister could answer, they were fired upon by Treacher, carrying one of their weapons.

"Hey! Watch it we're talking here!" Tuff yelled at their captor. Treacher shouted in response as he fired off a black hole grenade which opened a small black hole that pulled The Twins towards it. "Oh Gods oh God's oh God's oh God's Almighty HELP!!" Tuff shouts as Ruff tries to rasp onto a long strand of grass ''Ugh! This grass is awesome!" She calls out as the single strand holds her. Tuff latches on to her ankle and looks over as Treacher stays away.

''The hole is gonna close soon! Get ready to book it!" Tuff called out to his twin. As the black hole disappeared, the two dropped down and immediately arose, running off .

Treacher gave a call and sent his beast off behind them, the large dragöön soaring at the two. Tuff rushed to activate the taser mode in his own suit and made it just in time to deliver another shock to the creature as it approached.

"YES!" He shots as the creatures course is thrown off, leading it to crash into a large rock wall. "Let's get to the forest!" Ruffnut shouts over to her brother while rounding a corner.

''Where the hel did that dude get a black hole grenade?!" Tuff wondered aloud as they ran towards the forest, the light disappearing from over their heads when they entered it.

''I don't know, let's ask him if we run into him again'' Ruff replied as both skid to a stop, the loudness of the Thunderdrum ringing throughout the area.

"Well at least we're not in it's path" Tuffnut said as Ruff looked around and opened her suit HUD on her wrist once more. "Says they're two hundred feet east. East is left , right?"

"No east is right''

"So I'm right? It's left?"

"No, right!" Tuff shouted back "You're saying I'm right about it being le- oh wait the HUD says right." She replied as she brings a palm to her face before rushing off towards the East.

The Thunderdrum barreled through the forest, trees crashing down with ease as it moved along it's path. Fishlegs backed away as Snotlout tried to get his weapon to work, to no avail.

The beast stalked towards them, almost as if it were playing with it's prey before consuming them whole. "No...no no no..please no" Snotlout said with fear in his eyes as he too backed away.

His mind was moving fast as his adrenaline pumped rapidly. Snotlout grabbed the black hole cannon and threw it into the mouth of the hungered beast, watching as the Thunderdrum bit down upon entry. The cannon burst and sent out a massive wave of energy which tore through the roof of the Thunderdrum's mouth and split it's mouth down the middle, shattering it's teeth in the process. The beast fell down and passed out from the massive pain.

Snotlout blinked before throwing his hands up in joy "Yeah!!! I took down the Thunderdrum!! Snotlout, Snotlout Oi! Oi! Oi!" He shouted arrogantly as he marched over to the downed beast .

Hiccup and Astrid reached the two of them a few minutes later,with the Twins not far behind. ''We came as soon as...we..could...'' Hiccup trailed off as his eyes moved over to the Thunderdrum. " You guys did it? I mean. Hey you guys did it! Great work. Now we just need a few scales" he says as Astrid and the Twins begin to remove some of it's scales.

{Transition}

The crew had gathered a good bit of scales, and looked over at a pile of them. "Alright we've got the scales now let's go before he wakes up. Okay? Okay!" Snotlout says in a worried voice and he picks up some of the scales and rushes off towards the cliff they'd left the ship on.

"Alright our first mission done. And with minimal damage, now I think this calls for a celebration" Hiccup chimes as they enter onto the ship, his teammates passing mixed glances as they went onboard. "I , for once, agree with Hiccup. Let's head to the cantina when we hit Be-" Snotlout began but his sentence was abruptly cut when a loud rumbling noise cut through the air. The ship itself began to shake wildly as the cliff was continously struck with the full might of all of yhe dragoons they'd encountered on the planet.

"Yup, we're getting out of here" Hiccup said as they each rushed to theor own stations. The ship's engine roared to life and they took off, blasting off into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8: Dawn of Something

The Black blur of a ship known as the Night Fury returned to Berk within the same amount of time their voyage had taken originally: three hours. Three long, painstaking hours of HIccup and the others having to listen to the Twins argue over which gun would be more effective for a space zombie attack. Which was a preposterous idea to begin with, Hiccup had thought.

That was until he, who was seen as being one of the smartest on board, joined into the argument favoring Ruff's side. That side being the one of the Ice Beam, now ice was something Hiccup was good with. With him now joined in, Tuff began to back down...until Snotlout entered into the conversation during the middle of hour two. By the beginning of hour three, the whole Night Fury crew had been at war over such a trivial topic.

Tuffnut and Snotlout had even taken it upon themselves to act out their reasoning for using corrosive rounds, with Tuff portraying a space zombie and Snotlout being a warrior with a corrosive cannon. It was quite the amusing show , as it had the crew laughing for a good bit. Ruff soon pulled Hiccup into her show and tell, using one of his element guns to freeze her brother's legs in one spot. Hiccup chuckled as he completely froze a can of soda that his cousin had just opened, watching as the shorter man grumbled whilst dropping the can onto a table.

Their little play was cut short as the sensors went off on the ships main Hud, alerting them of the docking area at the Academy. As they landed the ship, each member began to pile the scales they'd collected onto a large cart to push down the ramp and into the Academy. Hiccup watched as people were hard at work fixing the damaged facility. They'd been using beams of heat fired from floating metallic orbs that circled them to aid in the process, something Hiccup couldn't help but smile about as he watched. He himself certainly had no hand in the creation of these drones, but something about man and technology being so perfectly in synch, made him feel better at times.

That being said, Hiccup did design a good deal of items around the school. His most well known item being a large device that was used to launch up to 10 grenades at a time, even though it was a bit hard to move the darn thing around. It sacrificed the speed factor on the battlefield, and Hiccup still hadn't gone back to fix that problem. He'd long ago placed that on his list of "stuff I'd eventually get to….eventually.". In all honesty, he most likely wouldn't work on it again until someone brought it to his attention.

The crew marched onwards, towards the back entrance of the Academy which housed the Academy Lab. They came to a stop at a checkpoint, where esteemed Officer Finn Hofferson walked over to them with a tablet in hand, checking several items off of a digital checklist as he approached them."Ello Astrid, how goes the crew?" he asks the Nav Cadet who smiles as she replies. "So far so good Uncle Finn. These guys are...alright." she replies while casting a glance to her teammates, many of whom were busy entering their security clearance badges into a scanner to pass by, Astrid going in last as she waves off her uncle. Ruffnut looked towards the area they were approaching, which was made for inspection of all items incoming aswell as outgoing. She chuckled at the thought of how many times she and her brother had been caught attempting to sneak into the Academy by hiding in laundry bins when they were little. Now here they are, 19 years old and going through the Academy's protocols on the daily. Her attention was soon drawn back to the dragon scales they'd been carrying towards the gate, as she became anxious while awaiting their inspection. In all honesty, she wanted to hurry this up so she could retreat to the weapons testing site and get creative. This new suit Hiccup had made gave her a few ideas on how to use it.

As they finally went through a large scanner, set up to frame a small portion of the room with bright red neon lights that flashed green when something suspicious was found, Hiccup finally found a smile fixed upon his face, his emerald eyes moving over towards a bulletproof window where his father watched as he and his crew made their arrival. After a few more steps, the doors opened and the two Haddock men stood before one another. No words were said, no more movements made. Hiccup looked up at the great bearded man before him, and the former did the same. They gave a simple nod to one another before walking alongside each other and heading into the main lab. "Journey went well it seems." Stoick says, finally sparking the match for a conversation to begin with his offspring. Hiccup nodded "Yeah, it went surprisingly well." he replied as he came to a stop and set down the scales he'd been carrying onto a scale in the lab.

"We fought alot of dragoons!"

"I became a human taser!!"

"We got kidnapped by a guy!"

In chimed the voices of the twins and Snotlout, who'd not been all that far behind the Haddock men this time, placing the scales that they'd been carrying down as well. "Kidnapped?" Stoick questions the male twin on his claim, his large brows raised in slight surprise.

"Yeah, about that...there was a dude on that planet. Called himself the Breacher or the Reacher or something of the sort." The female twin chimed into the conversation, informing Stoick of their encounter.

"The Treacher…." Stoick replies, his voice now low. "Aye, he is well known around here. Former Berk Guard who rebelled and was cast out for staging a coup in order to seize control. It was unanimous, the decision to cast him out. He was sent from here to another planet….though it had always been unclear which planet he'd been sent to until now."

"Well that's... unexpected. I mean wow. You must be pretty bad to be expelled from an entire planet!" Fishlegs exclaims as he looks closer at one of the scales while the lab techs came over and wheeled them away. Hiccup's eyes glanced over, briefly, towards the lab technicians, Bucket and Mulch. Though they may seem to be….a but off on the surface, the two were still two of the Guard's smartest technicians. Which is why Hiccup was relieved as they relinquished the scales over to them.

Stoick laid a hand onto his son's shoulder, causing the latter to turn towards the large man. "You've done good ...would you like to see how your prisoner is doing?" He asked. It took a moment, but eventually the memory of the event that led to his promotion came rushing back to him. Hiccup looked up and gave a simple nod.

The authorization process was Not a quick one, Hiccup made a mental note of that while filling out a form and waiting to get an ID Badge printed off at the HQ Prisoner Housing. He adjusted the neckline of his hyperspace suit and clipped the badge onto it. He let out a brief breath and walked through the doors that led to a long white and silver lined hallway. Hiccup and Stoick both headed down the hall ,passing each prisoner's cell as they went along. Finally they reached the end and another door opened to reveal a large black figure, held against a wall by incredibly strong magnetic cuffs on its neck, wrists, ankles, tail and waist. The Night Fury was incredibly bound at this time.

Hiccup observed the creature closely, as he moved closer to look at it's seek black scales. The creature stood around 8'9 and stared at Hiccup with a look that resembled despair. It was odd, him somehow finding contempt for something that had cost so many lives to his home. He stared into it's green cat-like eyes and was taken aback. It was as though his mind and the Night Fury's became one for a moment. He could see the pain dwelling deep within. He stood there for a moment, but only a short one, taking in all of the emotions that the creature emoted through a simple stare.

Suddenly, Hiccup found something more. Almost as though he could feel the pain of more than just one of these creatures. It was as though he was connection with them all, dead and alive. He let out a soft gasp, as his emerald eyes began to fill with something new. A new feeling, though Hiccup had become used to it throughout his life, this time it struck him as being much worse. It was fear. And it sickened him. He Began to blink wildly and shook his head, earning a look from his father who moved closer to the boy.

"Are you alright son?" Stoick asked Hiccup, who took a breath before all seemed to clear up for him. He could've sworn he heard a voice say something before he snapped back into reality. "I'm...I'm fine...just thinking of ….stuff.." Hiccup responds,while quickly turning away. He didn't look at his father or even at the Night Fury, he simply turned his attention towards the floor. It as almost as if he was deeply analyzing each crevice and line on the tile, but truly , he was attempting to figure out what just happened.

Hiccup's mind had been plagued with various theories and thoughts, even several hours after it had happened. He was currently sitting on the roof of his and his father's two story home, staring up into the stars and contemplating. He and his crew had been sent home after their first mission and he was already prepared to get back out there. He wondered if they had at all felt the same. He'd taken a great deal of pride in watching their reactions to his and Fish's various inventions; from the suits to the ship, even down to his guns. A small smile slid onto the young man's face as he began to think of what improvements he could make to their equipment, if only to see the positive reaction from it all.

But as he thought of this, he was taken back to his encounter with the Night Fury. What was that? That feeling that seemed to connect man and beast, something he couldn't explain even if he tried. It felt nice...comforting almost. But at the same time, it terrified him. It rocked him to his core. He was at a loss for words then, and he still is now. But whatever it was , he had it feeling it was the beginning of something….something no one would be prepared for. Hiccup was interrupted from his thoughts as the sounds of sirens filled the Berk streets. His head arose and whipped towards the flashing lights, which all moved towards the Academy.

A cloud of smoke had formed over way and the holding area was lit ablaze. He shook his head wildly as he rushed back into the house through the window, rolling onto his bedroom floor and quickly putting on his mission suit. Once the flexible material adjusted to his thin but well toned frame, he grabbed his twin guns and placed them at his sides using magnetic grips , then took off downstairs. He wasn't surprised to see that his father had taken off already and grabbed his own keys , lunging out of the front door and rushing to a hover cycle he'd made and improved upon in recent years. As the white and silver bike roared to life, it look off as Hiccup frantically made his way to the Academy.

He was almost there, swerving through traffic to approach the building. As he finally approached the main gate, he skid to a stop as his eyes widened further. The entire building was now on fire, people running rampant trying to put out the flames and save as many lives as possible. This stunned Hiccup- as it reminded him all too much of his past. It gave him a wild flashback of when he was much younger, when his mother had just been taken from his family. The smell of burning wood alongside the terror behind some green eyes as a thin frame was dragged off. The tears that fell from his eyes at the moment. He was snapped back into current times as a commanding officer rushed past to get to the building, Hiccup picking up his guns and rushing off as well. He'd set them to the ice setting, for maximum freeze and began firing upon the flames.

But it wouldn't be enough...not now. Hiccup's focus was drawn from the fire and fleeing people to his own workshop. The roof had been blown open and the Night Fury was still inside. He ran over as fast as his feet could carry him, dodging through a crowd of panic and focused soldiers as he approached. Finally he swung open the door and looked at his ship, still intact. No damage done whatsoever- that much was good. But that's not why he was there.

He was there to take flight and activate the weapons systems, both of the turrets in the back area entered into a cryobeam mode. He set them off , firing concentrated beams of ice at the burning construct below. This finally put an end to the flames. He landed the ship and departed from it, heading back outside in an attempt to find his dad or Gobber. So far he'd found no one.

He looked around and only saw other recruits and guards, feeling relieved that the fire was out finally. Hiccup's walked over towards the side of the building, near the lock-up area and headed into an opening in one of the walls. This led to the cells, and to his surprise, they were all empty.

His eyes moved over each name plate by each now empty cell as he went along. Dagur Bazerk. Viggo Grimborn. Ryker Grimborn. Mildew... And the Night Fury. Before his eyes laid the door to the Night Fury's cell, on the floor with tears in it. "This day just keeps getting worse…" Hiccup says with a sigh as he enters the empty room. He looks around before heading back to the outside of the building. "Still no sign of dad.."

"Hiccup!!!" A voice shouted put to him , causing him to whip his head around to face the owner of the voice. A raven haired figure in a dark blue zipped up blazer approached, three silver badges on her left breast and a JX-7 Laser Pistol holstered onto her dark brown trousers. "Heather hey!" He said as Heather approached. " Your crew!! Your crew! They got most of them!" She frantically says to him.

He attempts to calm her down, placing hands onto her shoulders. "Calm...calm...come on talk. Who got my crew? How??" He asked as he began to panic himself. She managed to gather herself. "Ryker and Viggo's crew, the Hunters. They staged a prison break, burned the prison and took prisoners- your crew and mine included. I saw Fishlegs and Ruffnut were still free but others….they have them."

The emerald eyed pilot's eyes widened as this news was told.

"Gone…?? Oh Gods..oh Gods...we ...we need to do something." He replies after a moment of recollection. "We need. We need to speak with my dad, see if there's anything can be done. We'll get clearance for a rescue op…" he says as he begins thinking of what to do.

Heather's eyes were wide as he said this, and focused more on the sky than her friend. She gave him a nudge and this caused Hiccup to turn around and look up, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape.

"Holy mother…"


	9. Chapter 9: Here We Go

Hiccup looked at Heather in confusion as he wondered what was going on. He found his answer as he finally traced her line of sight and turned around, his eyes locking overhead.

"Holy mother..."

He said as he saw a looming figure overhead. The figure was a ship, built in the shape of an old Nordic ship from centuries ago. The ship loomed overhead and Hiccup watched as it went into a defensive mode, putting up a shield and turning on it's turrets.

"RUN!!" Someone had shouted, leading everyone in the courtyard to take off in a rush. They rushed in all directions, Heather and Hiccup running off and taking cover behind a large pile of rubble. '' We need to reach the Admin office. Maybe we'll find someone there..." Hiccup commented while looking over a rock at the ship, which had begun during off rounds of concentrated lasers at the courtyard.

"Yeah...but more importantly we need to move!!!" Heather shouted as he she grabbed onto Hiccup's shoulders, leaping away from the rubble and taking him along with her just as a laser collided with the rubble, blowing it apart. Broken pieces flew about, a few hitting them but doing very little as they got up and proceeded onward.

Hiccup and Heather had rushed to the main office of the Berk Academy in a panic. The fire and flames had been snuffed long ago thanks to Hiccup's ship, leaving behind ash and rubble. The area of the main office was collapsed in, Hiccup and Heather moving aside rubble and more in order to get through and check for bodies.

So far they'd found nothing, which was both a good sign as well as a bad one. Good because no one had died, bad because that still means they could've been taken captive. Frightened was the least Hiccup could say he was at the moment. Time seemed to slow down as a cavalcade of blue beams struck the area, shaking the ground and kicking up gravel and more.

The cement had been torn apart by a barrage of laserfire, coming from the large ship hovering overhead. It had focused , for a moment, on the two cadets as they searched for others. It was easy to avoid, but still the vibrations and shockwave alone was enough to send them to the ground. " We need to get out of here. " Hiccup says as he helps Heather up and looks at the ship once more before rushing off to his bike.

He hurriedly kickstarted the bike and got on, watching as Heather join Hiccup. The bike took off at 55 mph and Hiccup made the short ride to his house. After parking, the two burst through the door and Hiccup began searching around. "DAD! Dad?!?! He shouted loudly as he searched every corner of his house, the Raven haired cadet joining in the search.

"I don't think he's here Hiccup.'' She says as he walks up the stairs leading to his room, where he'd gone in his search. "Yeah...if he's not here then...oh gods where could he be?'' He asks as he turns to her.

Heather was already deep in thought when that question was directed towards her. She looked over at Hiccup , locking upon him. Almost immediately after , her eyes darted towards the window and she rushed over, looking out into the city. " What are you looking for?" Hiccup asked as he walked over.

"An emergency flare. They explained back at the Academy that in case of mass emergency such as this-"

"Look for the flare to rally the troops.." Hiccup finished as he joined her in searching the city skyline. "Nothing." Heather said with a sigh as she withdrew from the window. Hiccup stayed there and continued to look. " Maybe they'll send one out later." He says as he too moves away and then turns towards Heather.

"Maybe...if they're all still here." She replies solemnly as she turns her attention towards the floor.

"Hey, don't say that. They're alright- I know it." Hiccup says as he places a hand onto her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her. "So let's get out there alright? We'll help to evac the city to the local shelter and then we'll go on a search."

Heather looked up slowly, her breathing having increased for a moment but returned to normal as she looked into his eyes. He managed to calm her in the face of danger, in the face of fear. She smiled and nodded gently. "Alright... alright you're right.." she says finally as she begins to head towards the door, Hiccup following behind.

The two looked around the streets, watching as many people began evacuating already. Hiccup looked to Heather with a nod and they both moved down the street heading in the direction of the shelter and ushering people onward. As they did this, the same ship that had attacked the Academy floated overhead slowly. It loomed there, almost as if it were stalking the city. Almost as if it were stalking the cadets below.

The ship paused for a moment and then it opened fire, taking down an entire apartment complex in a second. It's fire didn't cease there as it continued to hit more buildings: stores, houses, complexes and more suffered from the damages of the ship. Hiccup and Heather could do nothing but help people to escape as this went on. "This is insane." Heather says as she and Hiccup walk towards the doors of the shelter, Hiccup's eyes scanning over the massive crowd inside. "That's everyone in this district..we should radio into others, check and see that they're alright." He says as Heather looks up to him, nodding before she closes the shelter door.

Hiccup entered a security code into a panel nearby, activating the explosive doors on the outside of the shelter. The doors rose slowly from the ground and attached to the shelter, offering covering from explosives. With this done, the primary security measures kicked in and a large field of purple energy surrounded the building.

"We're secure for now." Hiccup says as he and Heather journey towards the office area. They entered slowly and we're somewhat surprised to see many other cadets and officers were inside. "You guys made it!" Heather calls with a small smile as many speak up at once.

"We radioed in...trying to find others. Found a few. There's a camp set-up not too far from here." Hoark says to the two young cadets as he steps up.

"Anything about my dad or Gobber or anyone else?" Hiccup asks as Hoark solemnly shakes his head. "Sorry lad...last I'd seen em they were being hauled off by The Grimborn crew."

Hiccup's whole world seemed to come crashing down within those few moments. As his mind registered what had escaped the elder's mouth, Hiccup's mind and heart seemed to weaken. But it was reassuring aswell, for now he knew they weren't among those whose lives were lost at the Academy.

Heather placed a reassuring hand onto his right shoulder, mirroring Hiccup's own gesture of kindness from earlier on in the night , a smile gracing her beautiful face as the auburn haired teen turned to face her. "They're alright Hiccup..for now atleast..that is motivation enough , right?" she asks Hiccup, leading the young man to form a ghost of a smile upon his face as his eyes linked with her own.

"Right.." he turned with a swiftness towards Hoark. "Sir, with your permission I'd like to stage a rescue mission." Hoark shrugged. "I'd already been mulling over the idea lad. Now that I've got someone to help with field, this'll be a walk in the park." the older man says as he cracks a smile. A smug look appeared upon the face of Hiccup, for he knew they'd have some force on their side.

Astrid's loud grunts resounded throughout the dungeon-esque containment area that the Grimborns had thrown her and her crewmates into. She attempted for the umpteenth time to pull herself to her feet and break through the prison bars before them. And once again she found herself flinging back onto the floor in pain, rolling onto her left side to avoid further damage to her body.

"Will you give it a rest already?!" Ruffnut shouted to her from a corner narby. The female twin had her arms and legs chained to the backwall, given the same amount of space to move as Astrid. Basically, they could move throughout all four corners of the squared off room, but never past the door. One could even question the purpose of the chains. Tuffnut snorted "I can't believe I'm saying this , but I'm with Ruff. You really should just give up." He says as he scratches the back of his neck, the shackles around his limbs not seeming to bother him in the least. Fishlegs layed on his back right next to Tuffnut, staring up at the ceiling above. "We...are..doomed.." he whispered , his eyes wide. "You've been saying that for the past hour and a half...stop it!!" Snotlout shouted as he walked over to Astrid, helping her to her feet.

"Listen babe, this situation may not be as bad as we think.. I mean you and me are alone together...ya know with Fish, Ruff, Tuff, Uncle Stoick,Bucket, Gobber and a bucket of vomit…" he says casting glances at the other inhabitants of the cell, and the bucket in the back of the cell that brought a horrid scent out.

Astrid grabbed onto Snotlout's arm at that moment and wrenched it behind his back, causing the stocky boy to squeal for a moment before she kicked him away. "Not your babe, Lout!" she shouted angrily as she looked at the door once again, then turned to Stoick. The leader of the entire Academy had been silent since they'd arrived, talking rarely to Gobber who also held his tongue. "Sir? You have any ideas?" Astrid asked patiently, finally calming down.

"Nope.." Stoick replied plainly as he stood and walked around the cell. Gobber spoke up "Lets provide a distraction using an injury- anyone got a spare knife to stab Snotlout with?"

"We..are..doomed.."

"Oi, will you stop that?!?!" The older man snapped at Fishlegs, who finally stopped speaking. "Just saying..we're doomed.." he says as he sits up, staring at Gobber, then Astrid.

"Oh come on! All the other cadets who weren't taken will come for us.."Tuffnut said as he placed his hands behind his head and seemed to relax.

"Yeah, maybe even Hiccup'll be with em.." Ruffnut said, causing Stoick to look over as Snotlout tossed up his arms impatiently. "If we're waiting on my cousin- we're done for!"

Back at the shelter, Hiccup and Heather were sorting out rations to the people inside. They'd finished and went to gather up blankets for everyone, handing those out rather quickly. With only one left and the air conditioning within the shelter blowing wildly, Heather looked to Hiccup, handing him the last of the blankets. He shook his head "Keep it.." he said as he looked in a box in the storage area they were in.

"You sure?" she asked as she wrapped herself in it and followed behind him.

"Yeah...not gonna lie, I'd hoped my suit would keep me warm. So far, it's failing miserably. So I'm gonna find something else.." he told her while looking through a large box. So far he'd found nothing and Heather was becoming slightly concerned, until Hiccup pulled something out of the box.

"Perfect." he said with a smile as he held up a leather jacket, white in color with black lines on its shoulders to it's wrists and on the torso. He slid the jacket on over the top of his flight suit, looking in a mirror nearby. "Cool...very space hero like." Heather commented from behind him.

"Stylish, functional and very warm…" Hiccup smiled as he and Heather exited the room. "We should go talk to Commander Hoark tomorrow about our next plan.."

Hiccup couldn't help but to watch Heather as she moved towards one of the free beds in the back of the shelter, feeling a sense of pity. He'd known her since they were both 13, having just started in the Academy. Him a pilot and Captain in training- the second one forced on by his overbearing father, and her a navigation and weapons expert.

Both were young, both were dumb , and both were...weird. Both of them had essentially outcast themselves from their fellow students- Hiccup due to bullying and Heather due to just plain not liking what she saw. She saw cliche cliques and found it boring. Then she saw Hiccup. And found him... awesome. The two formed a bond quickly- then along came Fishlegs. Their threesome was complete.

They almost fell off as they neared the age of 16, but held on as best they could. Heather's class required her to travel more and Hiccup's required more focus. Fishlegs required more time alone.

He still recalled one night, one faithful yet disturbing night that drew the three together once again. Heather was never as alone as she claimed to be...she had a brother.

It was a warm night in the middle of June. The annual Berk Dragon Festival was live to say the least. Bright lights of white, yellow and red color adorned the streets. Stands for food, games and more were on every corner downtown- a huge banner spread across the main street between the two largest buildings that read "Berk Dragon Festival…" a nasally yet deep voice spoke aloud as a flash of Auburn hair moved forward under the banner. 16 year old Hiccup Haddock was never one for social events, but this event had always been one of his favorite things to attend.

The lights and the food amazed him every time, the brilliant colors blended together so well to create a beautiful pallette. It was something that stunned his artistic side, as Hiccup loved art as much as he did inventing. He'd been working on his own ship for the past two years now and was making great progress. He'd done it with help of his father's best friend and the Academy mechanic Gobber.

Hiccup's eyes focused on the excellent blend for a moment before moving back downwards towards the streets up ahead. He walked over to a cart serving candied apples and other items and opened his wallet, pulling out two whitish-gray colored bills and handing them to the woman behind the cart. The tall and muscular woman smiled as the Chief's son approached. "Evening Hiccup." She spoke as he took the money and gave him a fresh candied apple. "Good evening Helga." He replied with a smile of his own as he walked off with the treat.

"Man I love this time." He said as he crossed over towards a game nearby. As he was walking someone bumped into him, causing him to drop the apple into the ground below. "Oops..my bad." An annoying voice called from behind him.

"And hello to you too Snot." Hiccup said with a roll of his eyes and a sigh of annoyance as he turned towards his stocky cousin. "My bad cuz. I'd pay for it but uh…" Snotlout led on and then laughed as he turned and took off.

"And good time ruined….great." Hiccup said most unhappily as he continued to the game. It was a stand set-up with ten holographic targets and an H1Z-Series 9MM Laser pistol full of stun shots. He slid over two dollars to play and picked up the gun, taking a brief moment to admire the design of the weapon. He'd always been interested in weapons designs as well as designs of...all of their equipment. And mostly how he could make it cooler.

He took aim at the first target, keeping a steady eye as his finger hwrapped around the trigger gently. Finally he pulled, a tiny bolt of blue energy bursting from the barrel of the gun and hitting the target dead center. As it hit, a sharp PING resounded throughout the booth and the hologram shattered and fell with a small holographic 30 popping up in it's place . This continued to be a trend as he moved to the next one, getting the same result. Hiccup blew through all ten targets with an end score of 300. A bell sounded from the booth as the large man behind the counter shouted "Winner!!" With a hearty laugh.

"Pick yer prize 'Iccup." The black bearded man said to the boy. "I'll take…" he took a look around the booth and spotted something he liked. "Those gloves." A pair of extravagant looking leather gloves stood before his eyes in the back of the booth. Black leather with blue linen sewn into it , creating a perfect design of a Berk Guard Crest.

He smiled as he slipped them on and turned around as he heard a chuckle. He found himself looking at a familiar face- Heather Odswaldson.


End file.
